


A million years

by powerrangers_7



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerrangers_7/pseuds/powerrangers_7
Summary: "It feels like a million years since I was a ghost.One million years of being with my friends Reggie and Luke.One million years of being in the band Jullie and the phantoms.And One million years of me still not having a-"
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A million years

Alex loves his friends more than anything in the world.He loves Reggie and Luke like brothers and Julie like a sister.But this is just to embarrassing.Especially when Reggie and luke act like an **_OLD MARRIED COUPLE._** I mean full on support but I'm tired of the cuddling and the kissing and UHHHH it just gets on my nerve.Luke said he is mad that I don't have a boyfriend but **_THAT"S NOT THE CASE I"M JUST VERY_ **very _**OK** _i'm jealous for good reason."See they are doing it again."Says a very irritated Alex."whats wrong Alex."Julie is new to the whole Reggie-and-Luke-being-happy-with-each-other-after-5-years-of-pure-torture."Any way I think i'm losing it."Reggie and Luke stop kissing each other."Why are you losing it Lex" Luke says worryingly " I mean It feels like a million years since I was a ghost.One million years of being with my friends Reggie and Luke.One million years of being in the band Jullie and the phantoms.And One million years of me still not having a-."Ahem" Reggie cuts off "Lex calm down your feel better if you just breath here."Reggie hands him a brown bag he doesn't know how but is hyperventilating to much to care.Alex takes the bag from him and breaths in and out then after 5 seconds drops it."Awww"Alex looks at the floor "hey new record!" says Luke Alex just glares at him.Luke frowns"Alex look at me whats wrong Alex tell us."Alex takes a while "truth is you guys seem so happy with each other and I couldn't get a boyfriend when I was alive how am I going to get one now."Alex was on the verge of cry and then he felt 3 pairs of arms around him (this is when Julie can touch them before the Caleb incident)."Lex why didn't you tell us." Alex let out a tiny laugh " I didn't want to bother you with my problems."Julie looked at Alex " awww Alex you know we love you a lot don't think that okay.""Yeah your family and as family would" reggie pauses for dramatic affect Alex would give him a drumroll but didn't want to ruin the moment."we will find you a boyfriend."Alex couldn't believe it what he was hearing Reggie was always a little strange from when he wanted to get hot dogs at a car then to basically twerking trying to see if lifers could see them.If you wanted to find someone strange Reggie was your guy." **WHAT** " Alex voice went up at least 5 octaves like that guy Julie showed from this group called Pentatonix he doesn't know who they are but thinks they are cool so does Luke but Reggie thinks they are aliens.See what I mean by strange.Alex was baffled really"find me a boyfriend may I explain something to you one I'm a ghost two how are we going to find any other ghost with out practically bumping into people until we find one!"Trust me Alex we will find one it can't be that hard."Alex looks at Julie "Julie you are the smartest person here please tell me you are not backing up their decision."Julie looks at Luke and Reggie then back at Alex"I think it's a great idea Alex you would have someone to talk to and need most and feel better to finally have a boyfriend."Alex couldn't look at them Julie has finally been contaminated by the craziness of his friends.He looks back at them" fine I'll try it but i still can't believe we are doing this."They all cheered and hugged him all poor Alex could do was sigh in defeat forget the hotdog that killed him this was some treat Alex was really going into."Okay lets talk about it." says Luke Alex looks at him like he was even more crazier than he was"WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! are we going to rush this now call we at least wait until tomorrow?"Julie looks at Alex then at luke "yeah let the guy rest some before he finds the lover of his life.Alex looks at Julie"You do know i'm a ghost right."he says trying to be funny Julie gives him the death glare "ahhh" Alex squeaks like a mouse."Ok I will stop just don't make that face"Julie walks away "good anyway i'm going to sleep you should to goodnight guys."Luke and Reggie stop staring at each other and say goodnight back.Alex shakes his head and falls asleep on the couch"tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day"he says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic hope you like it!!! If you want another one then I will be watching power rangers or disney or wishing when Alex and Willie kiss so.PFffft.Plus I got disney plus tell me what i should watch so i can get started.Plus STRIKE FIRST STRIKE HARD NO MERCY!!! for cobra kai fans.Like me(つ◉益◉)つ


End file.
